Coming Under
by aisainasai
Summary: Untuk Hiria-ka # Baru juga ditinggal berapa hari—eh, bulan—dia udah mau dinikahi orang lain. —GinHiji. Kintama arc setting.


coming under.

 **disclaimer:** gin tama (c) sorachi hideaki.

 **peringatan:** yaoi jadi… ooc. dldr. slight—MUNGKIN total—au dari eps 200-sekian—kintama arc, saya ngedit seenggaknya 50 persen keatas dari cerita aslinya. typo/misstypo. rating t nyerempet m dikit. ada tambahan warning?

 **sinopsis:** baru juga ditinggal berapa hari—eh, bulan—dia udah mau dinikahi orang lain.

 **note1:** _untuk hiria-ka_ —yang rela repot-repot PM saya dan memberikan ide cemerlang—salah, brilliant—ini. maaf kalau mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan :(

* * *

.

Sakata Gintoki—20 sekian tahun. Saat ini berusaha sebaik mungkin menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak tergelincir jatuh dari anak-anak tangga yang mengantarnya ke kediamannya yang berada tepat di tingkat dua toko snack si nenek tua. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan irama lagu iklan yang sering ia dengar di televisi, detik selanjutnya ia ngomel tentang topik-topik lain.

Ketika menginjak anak tangga terakhir, ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah mendengar pintunya bergeser—dan sosok yang ia kenal keluar dengan seragam Shinsengumi yang khas. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, pria yang berdiri diambang pintu itu berbalik, "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, bocah." dan dari dalam terdengar sayup-sayup suara yang membalasnya, _'Hati-hati dijalan, Hijikata-san!'_

Segera Gintoki memperlebar langkahnya dan menghentikan Hijikata sebelum ia bisa melangkah keluar, menghalang-halangi jalannya. "Yo, Hijikata—"

"— _aku mengenalmu?"_ ia memotong perkataan Gintoki dengan sedikit kesal sebelum pria itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya—tentu saja tak lama setelah itu Gintoki tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pria bersurai gelap yang balas memandangnya dengan kerutan didahinya tanda bingung.

Hijikata hanya diam ketika orang yang tak ia kenal itu menyentuh bahunya untuk menopang dirinya sendiri berdiri setelah tertawa lepas. "Err—sungguh, aku mengenalmu?" ia bertanya sekali lagi, berusaha menahan dirinya yang—entah kenapa—sangat ingin memukulnya habis-habisan dan pergi jauh dari sana. "Serius, jangan menyentuhku." ucapnya, mulai agak risih, lalu menepis tangan orang itu.

Perlakuan yang menunjukkan penolakan itu segera membuat Gintoki terdiam, kebingungan. "Eh?"

"Cih, dasar tidak berguna." gumam Hijikata ketus, mendorong tubuh Gintoki kesamping untuk membuka jalan keluar dari kediaman si pria bersurai perak. Gintoki mengamati kepergian Hijikata dengan tanda tanya besar—apa yang ia lakukan hingga Hijikata jengkel bukan main padanya?

Aah, sudahlah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti saja.

Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah melangkah masuk dengan ringan tanpa mengucapkan salam (karena ini rumahnya sendiri. Untuk apa mengucapkan salam?)—tidak menyadari sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang bentuknya identik dengan miliknya berada dalam barisan alas kaki. Ia mendengar gerutu dan helaan napas dari ruang tengah kediamannya, yang ia perkirakan adalah Kagura dan Shinpachi.

"Ah, tapi kurasa ini lebih baik _aru_!" suara kekanak-kanakan Kagura terdengar. "Lihat, lihat! _Menyala didalam gelap_!"

"Tapi… Kagura _-chan_ , kita hanya mencari pakaian kasual, bukan yang aneh-aneh…." kata Shinpachi.

Gintoki yang tak sabar untuk ikut campur dalam ribut-ribut dipagi hari yang biasa mereka lakukan mempercepat langkahnya—

"Tapi Shinpachi _-kun_ , kurasa Toushirou _-kun_ akan menyukai yang ini…."

—dan melihat dua orang anaknya (bukan anak biologisnya, untuk informasi) sedang bermain bongkar-pasang dengan pria asing bersurai emas lurus. Tiga orang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gintoki—yang saat ini membatu tidak berkutik melihat keadaan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Waah, pelanggan _aru_ , pagi sekali." ucap gadis berpakaian merah itu dengan kerutan didahi dan rengutan. "Oi, kakek ubanan, hari ini kita tutup."

….Eh? Apa yang tadi? Ia tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya tapi apakah anak gadisnya baru saja menghinanya?

"Kagura _-chan_ , tidak baik mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang tua." orang yang parasnya menyerupai Kise dari _anime_ sebelah berkata dengan halus layaknya menasihati anak-anak PAUD. "Tapi yah, dia sudah melangkahkan kaki kemari dengan repot-repot, masa mau diusir begitu saja…" usai mengusap tengkuknya dan mengacak puncak kepala Kagura, ia berpaling pada Gintoki yang masih kebingungan. "Selamat datang di _Yorozuya_ , ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

….

"Anu, seperti aku salah tempat."

.

* * *

.

…mau mengucek mata seribu kali atau menjedukkan kepala ke tembok sekuat mungkin pun, ini bukan kesalah penglihatannya yang mulai berkurang akibat manisan yang suka ia konsumsi—ini benar-benar tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada, bersama Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Kalau hal ini bisa digambarkan dengan ekspresi dari simbol, ia akan menggunakan tanda tanya sebanyak 4 kali—seperti ini: _?_ —karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia juga benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia melangkah masuk ke kedai snack si nenek tua bangka itu.

Dan melihat Shinpachi dan Kagura—

— _oh._

 _Oh, tidak orang sialan itu lagi._ Batin Gintoki dalam hati, menekan niatannya untuk membunuh orang itu ditempat.

Hei jangan salahkan Gintoki kalau ia ingin membunuh pria bersurai kuning mengkilat itu. Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika pulang ke rumah tau-tau istri sudah _ditiduri_ orang lain? Gintoki sebagai calon kepala keluarga yang berwibawa seharusnya mencabut nyawa orang yang melakukan yang _iya-iya_ kepada calon istrinya.

…masalahnya disini, belum ada fakta konkret bahwa calon istrinya sudah _dinonai_ orang itu, dan calon istrinya belum tentu menerima lamaran Gintoki, dan yang terakhir calon istri yang dikatakan di paragraf diatas itu laki-laki.

Duo anak-anak dalam ruangan menoleh, "Aah, kau yang tadi!" ucap keduanya kompak, dilanjutkan dengan Kagura yang mengatakan: "Anu, maaf soal yang sebelumnya, tuan—aku tidak bermaksud _aru_." dengan wajah sedih. Setelahnya pria bersurai keemasan yang duduk disampingnya mengusap kepala Kagura.

"Nah, Kagura _-chan_ , begitu kan lebih baik."

….

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita duduk bersama, anda ingin meminta bantuan kami untuk sesuatu hal, kan?" Shinpachi tersenyum kearahnya—pemandangan langka—dan mengisyaratkan Gintoki untuk duduk di kursi terdekat. "Kin _-san_?"

" _Pass_ , aku masih ingin bersantai sebentar lagi. Lagipula, kalian sudah besar; kalian bisa melayaninya." katanya tanpa berbalik dari kounter. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan gadis berpakaian merah segera melompat dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Shinpachi dan Gintoki. Kedua anak buah pria bersurai keemasan itu berwajah sumringah setelah orang yang mereka hormati menganggap keduanya sudah dewasa.

"Silahkan duduk, silahkan duduk! Tak usah sungkan _aru_!"

Jadi ia duduk di kursi terdekat, masih bingung—yah walau yang nampak diwajahnya adalah kekesalan, kesal karena Kagura dan Shinpachi tak mengenalnya sama sekali, juga nenek tua itu, _Yorozuya_ yang mendadak tenar karena kepiawaian kerja mereka dalam melakukan sesuatu (bayangkan saja kata _Yorozuya, piawai_ dan _kerja_ ada dalam satu kalimat), dan posisinya sebagai tokoh utama diambil alih oleh karakter lain.

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Hijikata—oke, jangan disebut namanya.

 _TAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU TADI MALAM SI PIRANG ITU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG ANEH-ANEH PADA—_

"Aaaaargh!"

"Err… anda bisa ceritakan masalah anda pada kami loh, tuan." menyadari umpatan frustasi yang keluar dari mulut Gintoki setelah ia termenung beberapa saat, Shinpachi mengambil inisiatif untuk mengupayakan kata-kata penghiburan.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Shinpachi membuat Gintoki sadar diri dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah kedua orang yang duduk diseberangnya. Ia tersenyum seolah-olah kedua anak-anak didepannya memancarkan sinar pengharapan.

"Kalian… kalian tahu kan—bagaimana rasanya, begini—kalian punya istri, lalu—" Gintoki menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia mendengar suara laju mobil yang berhenti didepan kedai. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, masuklah Okita Sougo dengan penutup mata yang masih melingkari lehernya, sambil mengunyah permen karet. Seketika wajah Gintoki menyala—ia benar-benar berharap semoga saja si sadis ini mengingatnya.

"Ah, _Danna_." adalah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebelum kakinya melangkah mendekati imitasi murahan tokoh utama _anime_ sebelah. "Lama tak berjumpa." ucapnya, padahal perjumpaan terakhir mereka terjadi kemarin malam, saat segala makhluk telah tidur lelap.

Melihat pemuda yang masuk itu Kagura menggeram dan perlahan berdiri. "Sadis kurang aj—"

"Kagura _-chan_ ," pemuda paling biasa di ruangan menepuk pundak gadis Yato itu. Kagura sedikit membungkuk menyesal, sebelum kembali duduk dengan rengutan diwajahnya. Shinpachi menepuk punggung gadis itu sebanyak dua kali sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada calon pelanggan. "Maaf karena yang tadi, bisa tolong ulangi dari awal?"

Pria yang ditanyai mengabaikan si pemuda berkacamata karena ia masih terheran-heran melihat anggota Shinsengumi _itu_ tak mengenalinya.

Candaan konyol macam apa ini?

Gintoki memandang langit-langit dengan suram, sambil mendengarkan percakapan antara keduanya.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu untuk Shinsengumi kali ini, Okita _-kun_?"

"Aku butuh tempat istirahat."

"Hmm? Tempat istirahat?"

"Ya." suaranya tercekat; ia melahap sesuatu—membuat Gintoki penasaran dan akhirnya menatap kedua orang itu diam-diam agar Kagura dan Shinpachi tidak mengetahuinya. Namun mereka duduk memunggungi Gintoki—jadi apa yang dimakan tidak kelihat—bukan itu masalahnya! "Supaya Hijikata _-san_ tidak menemukanku."

"Wah, wah, Okita _-kun_ , bolos kerja itu tidak baik loh." ia tertawa. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk membantu Toushirou _-kun_ kalau aku menemukanmu." Kemudian pria bersurai emas itu mengangkat telepon genggam yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangannya. "Ia dalam perjalanan kesini."

Respon itu membuat Sougo mendecih sebal. "Cih, kukira kau dipihakku _Danna_." dan lari sekuat tenaga keluar kedai, membuat Yamazaki yang baru masuk kebingungan.

"Aah—tunggu, sadis sialan!" Kagura segera melompat dari kursi dan mengejar pemuda yang lari sebelumnya, dan dalam proses melindas mata-mata itu dengan berat tubuhnya yang luar biasa.

Otose yang menyaksikan dari balik kounter tertawa pelan. "Ramai seperti biasa ya,"

"Yaa, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Otose _-san_."

"Tidak, tidak, Kintoki, akulah yang harus berterima kasih."

"Anda terlalu baik, Otose _-san_." usai melontarkan satu lagi kalimat pujian—yang membuat Otose senang bukan main, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Shinpachi. Pemuda berkacamata itu bergeser untuk memberikan tempat duduknya pada pria bersurai keemasan, namun sebelum bisa mengambil tempat duduk untuk berbicara dengan Gintoki, gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Iblis Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi melangkah masuk dengan wajah geram.

"Otose _-baa-san_ ," ia setengah menunduk dengan sopan kearah Otose—dan Catherine yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang belakang—sebelum berjalan menuju Kintoki. Pria itu mengeluarkan senyum ramah pada Hijikata—yang memandangnya gusar, seolah-olah ada aura gelap menyelimutinya. "Brengsek, dimana Sougo?"

Gaya bicara itu membuat pria berpakaian putih mendecak. "Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara seperti itu—"

"Cih. Apa urusanmu dengan gaya bicaraku."

"Aah, jadi kau _begitu_." balasnya dengan suara yang berbahaya, ia berjalan mendekat ke lawan bicaranya, dan melingkaran tangannya ke pinggang Hijikata, menarik tubuh anggota Shinsengumi itu mendekat—mendapatkan sedikit protes—kemudian pria bersurai emas itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu supaya kau menurut, Hi-ji-ka-ta _-san_?"

Sejenak ruangan hening. Bukan karena Gintoki mendadak tuli, melainkan karena kedua orang yang tadi berbincang dan membuat sedikit keramaian mulai berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik. Pria bersurai keriting perak itu menatap apa yang tersaji didepannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar tanda tidak percaya—karena Hijikata— _Hijikata yang itu_ —menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat merah ketika mendengar bisikan kata-kata dari pria bersurai emas lurus itu, disertai napas berat.

…tentu saja Shinpachi memalingkan muka sambil memegangi kacamatanya agar tidak terjatuh. Otose dan Catherine tidak memerhatikan, keduanya tampak seru berbincang tenang hal-hal lain.

Tentu saja—lagi—Gintoki kesal—tidak mengejutkan. Hei, bayangkan calon istri yang _sepertinya_ dilecehkan di muka umum—disaksikan anaknya yang masih perawan, nenek tua bangka bau tanah, dan gadis kucing maling—sementara dirinya sebagai calon suami tidak melakukan apapun. Bukan karena tidak ingin, namun _tidak bisa_.

…tapi, kita tidak tahu apakah benar yang Gintoki katakan sebagai calon istrinya benar-benar ingin—oke cukup.

Tali kesabaran Gintoki putus seketika ketika pria bersurai gelap itu melingkarkan tangannya keleher lawannya. Ia segera menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju kearahnya—termaksud bola mata lazuardi milik _orang-yang-seharusnya-merupakan-kekasihnya_ —bola mata yang dipenuhi nafsu dan wajah yang—argh, jadi sulit rasanya meninggalkan Hijikata dipelukan mesum orang itu.

"Anu, maaf telah mengganggu, tapi… saya undur diri sejenak." katanya, _tahu diri_ , kalau nggak tahu diri dibawah kakinya sudah ada genangan darah dan _satu mayat_ —tapi ia tahu diri, jadi tidak ada yang namanya mayat bersimbah darah dikakinya.

 _Belum._

Yamazaki yang terbaring pasrah di lantai batuk darah saat Gintoki undur diri dan _**tidak**_ sengaja menginjaknya.

.

* * *

.

Ia berjalan kesana kemari—tanpa arah, mencari tempat yang bisa ia huni untuk sementara waktu. Ditengah petualangannya, ia bertemu dengan beberapa temannya, Tsukuyo dan Hinowa—yang memberikannya tatapan asing tanda mereka tak mengenali Gintoki—Sarutobi, yang memiliki reaksi yang sama persis dengan reaksi Hijikata saat pertama kali melihatnya—Kyuubei dan Otae pun demikian, dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini—bahkan Zenzou melupakannya juga! Intinya, semua orang di Edo mungkin melupakan dirinya. Entah bagaimana caranya imej Gintoki dalam pikiran mereka telah digantikan oleh imitasi gagal Gilgamesh itu.

Bingung, ia hanya berjalan kemana kakinya melangkah.

…

Bagaimana pun caranya, ia tiba didepan markas Shinsengumi. Matanya menatap nanar gerbang yang ada, karena kini _mungkin_ ia tak memiliki hak spesial untuk masuk kedalam markas (ucapkan terima kasih pada Goril—em _, calon mertua_ nya) dan mengganggu Hijikata-nya tercinta, atau memberikannya kejutan—biasanya Gintoki yang dikejutkan dengan bogem mentah dari sang kekasih, tapi toh sudah biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kejutan, ia jadi memiliki ide.

 _Bagaimana kalau ia menyelinap masuk?_

Menyelinap, menyusup, sama saja kan? Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan mungkin kalau ia beruntung ia sempat memberikan kejutan untuk orang terkasih.

Kakinya melangkah melewati gerbang depan markas, dan berhenti tepat di lokasi yang ia yakini tepat didepan ruangan Hijikata. Dengan lincah pria bersurai keriting itu melompati tembok tinggi yang ada dan mendaratkan sebelah kakinya ke batang pohon, lalu tanpa kenal rasa sakit segera melompat, dan mendarat dengan kedua kaki menapak tanah. Tentu saja ia berbakat dalam bidang panjat pohon, karena sebelum Gorilla itu merestui (mengetahui) hubungan mereka, mereka sempat _backstreet_ dan untuk menemui kekasihnya ia harus bela-belain melintasi sungai dan melompati pagar tinggi—secara harfiah.

Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, membersihkan debu yang menempel, saat ia berbalik, irisnya segera bertemu dengan bola mata kawannya yang sama-sama menganut paham S.

"Kau yang tadi…." pemuda tanggung itu berujar, lalu ia terdiam, ada kata yang terganjal di tenggorokannya. "Maaf tapi kau tidak boleh disini—ah biarlah." kemudian ia berbalik. Gintoki memandangnya dengan was-was, benar saja, pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa—tapi aku merasa ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menyusup kemari."

Mendengar itu pria bersurai perak itu terdiam, sedikit terkejut—karena Souichiro _-kun_ mengingat kali pertama ia memergoki Gintoki menyusup ke markas—walau hanya sedikit, dan samar-samar.

"Yaa, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku harus membunuhmu,." ia meraih gagang pedangnya.

Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Tapi aku sedang malas. Jadi, kalau ada urusan atau kepentingan— _misalnya meletakkan bom di ruangan Hijikata-san_ —aku persilahkan dengan senang hati kok." setelah itu ia pergi, meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih diam membatu.

 _Apa-apaan itu._

Kemudian, setelah ia tersadar kalau ia kembali sendirian dan tanpa mata yang mengawasi, Gintoki melangkah perlahan ke ruangan Hijikata. Ia menutup rapat pintu yang ada setelah ia berada dalam zona aman, lalu menatap jam—mungkin yang ia tunggu tak akan datang dalam waktu yang terbilang sebentar.

Dengan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya, ia duduk didepan meja kerja Hijikata—hendak mengobrak-abrik meja dan keseluruhan kontennya, namun secarik kertas diatas meja menghentikannya, dan melihat baris pertama yang tertera disana membuatnya sedikit meringis.

' _Untuk Kintoki.'_

….

Penasaran, ia membaca kelanjutannya: _'Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah, atau apa yang berubah, tapi kau berbeda dari Kintoki yang kukenal…? Kintoki yang kukenal sangat tidak kompeten, tidak berguna, bodoh, dan mungkin ia juga tidak suka memaksakan kehendaknya—apa yang terjadi, apa yang salah?'_

Sebelum kata _bodoh_ ada beberapa coretan, tapi dengan kemampuan Gintoki, ia mampu menebak kata-kata yang dicoret adalah, _'bego, tolol, idiot'_ sebelum akhirnya ia menggunakan kata _bodoh_. Karena Gintoki belum terlalu paham, ia melanjutkan membaca, tak menyadari ciri-ciri dirinya yang tertulis jelas disana.

' _Kau tahu, aku juga merasakan ada beberapa hal yang absen dari dirimu yang sekarang. Pola makanmu berubah; kau jarang memakan manisan, kau jarang menonton televisi saat presenter itu ada—padahal kau lah yang paling semangat tiap kali wanita itu ada; tanganmu terasa sangat asing—tidak memiliki kehangatan yang sama seperti dulu; dan rambutmu terasa ganjil tiap kali aku meletakkan tanganku disana.'_

—seluruh kata-kata itu dicoret oleh sang penulis surat. Gintoki—yang _masih_ sangat tidak peka—membalikkan kertas itu, berharap menemukan kelanjutannya. Benar saja, ia menemukan lanjutannya, walau tulisannya agak mengabur dan dibeberapa bagian ada lekukan karena terkena air—apakah Hijikata menangis saat menulis ini? Pria itu bertanya dalam hati.

' _Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu, yang tidak sempurna. Yang tidak waras—setengah gila, atau benar-benar gila—yang telah kehilangan beberapa sekrup di otak, yang malas, maniak gula, yang suka menghina mayones, yang takut hantu, yang gaptek—'_

"Siapa yang gaptek, hah?!" Gintoki mengumpat kesal. Kemudian matanya berkedip memandangi tulisan kekasihnya. Berkali-kali ia bolak-balikkan kertas itu, hingga efek petir menyambar muncul dibelakangnya—dilanjutkan dengan perasaan jengkel karena dihina, bercampur bahagia karena _Hijikata-kun rupanya menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah walau tidak secara gamblang._

Ia melewati beberapa baris yang kurang-lebih menghina dirinya hingga mencapai dua baris terakhir:

'— _maka dari itu, kumohon, mengertilah kalau aku masih ingin memikirkan masak-masak mengenai keputusanku untuk menikah denganmu.'_

….

….

 _What the f*ck?_ —disensor untuk pembaca yang masih dibawah umur—tapi sungguh _, what the fuck_? Batin Gintoki sok berbahasa Inggris dengan kosakata pas-pasan.

Baru juga ditinggal berapa hari—eh, bulan—dia udah mau dinikahi orang lain.

Jengkel, ia meremas kertas itu hingga menjadi bola dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat—yang juga dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas serupa. Ia memandang tumpukan sampah itu. Rasa penasarannya memang selalu menang, ia merangkak menuju tumpukan sampah itu, dan gumpalan kertas itu ia buka satu persatu; isinya beragam, namun semua kertas itu dimulai dengan tulisan yang sama dengan surat yang pertama ia baca; _'Untuk Kinto'—_

Kertas ini tidak.

Tulisannya sangat jelas, _'Untuk Gintoki.'_

' _Semoga kau mati karena diabetes, Yorozuya sialan, dasar tidak berg'_

Tidak ada kelanjutannya, yang ada hanya sedikit bekas terbakar—dibakar?—dibagian paling ujung bawah kertas, dan sobekan yang nyaris membelah kertas itu menjadi dua.

Membaca itu, pria bersurai perak keriting tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Tanggal yang tertera dikertas itu sama dengan tanggal disurat lainnya, namun alamat tujuan surat itu berbeda dengan yang lain—artinya ia masih terngiang dipikiran sang kekasih, dan _Kintoki_ itu belum benar-benar mampu menggantikannya dalam benak dan hati Hijikata.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, tertawa halus sambil menatap langit-langit yang terasa berputar karena ia sangat senang akan penemuan baru ini— _Hijikata masih mengingatnya_.

Karena kesenangan, ia menutup matanya sebentar.

Namun bukan seperti yang ia inginkan, alam bawah sadarnya menariknya dari permukaan.

.

* * *

.

Saat Hijikata kembali ke markas, ia segera mengelilingi segala tempat di dalam markas yang biasa jadi tempat nongkrong Sougo dengan orang itu—yang perlahan-lahan mulai ia lupakan rupanya, dan keberadaannya—namun, yang namanya bocah cerdik (dan sialan), pemuda itu selalu mampu mendengar langkah kaki atasannya, dan dengan lincah berlari ketempat aman yang jauh darinya.

Kesal—dan lelah—ia menyerah.

Dirinya menuju ke pemberhentian selanjutnya—ruangannya—untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang terabaikan beberapa hari ini karena kejadian besar dan tak terduga dalam hidupnya—kejadian itu memberikannya aib hidup yang membuatnya menahan malu tiap kali mengingatnya, dan… sebuah cincin perak dijari manis tangan kirinya.

Jangan lupakan; kebebasan dari _blackmail_ Sougo untuk sementara waktu _('Kau akan menikah, Hijikata-san, otomatis kau harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan berhenti dari Shinsengumi—tapi tak apa, aku bisa menggantikanmu—'_ dilanjutkan dengan ceramah 500 kata tanpa henti dari Sougo mengenai alasan mengapa kepergian Hijikata dari Shinsengumi adalah hal yang baik).

 _Ia tak siap._

Bukan, bukan karena ia tak siap meninggalkan Shinsengumi—siapa juga yang akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya hanya karena pernikahan?

Dulu, dimasa awal percintaan mereka, ia memang senang berpikiran kalau suatu hari _Sakata Kintoki_ akan mendobrak pintu ruangannya, berlari kearahnya dan melamarnya menjadi pasangannya sehidup-semati. Ia sangat menanti-nantikan hari itu—

 _Ia bukan tak siap; ia tak yakin._

(Tiap kali ia memikirkan, mengucapkan, atau mendengar nama itu—nama calon pasangannya—ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, tidak pada tempatnya, salah, salah, _**salah**_ —)

Ia melonggarkan seragamnya setibanya didekat ruangannya. Perlahan-lahan ia menggeser pintunya, melangkah masuk tanpa peduli pada keadaan sekitar—sangat, sangat tidak peka, seperti biasa—dan perlahan-lahan menanggalkan pakaiannya, tak menyadari keberadaan si penyusup yang masih terbaring beberapa meter darinya, dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Hijikata—setelah menemukan yukata-nya yang biasa—berbalik, hendak mencari Yamazaki dan meminta laporan yang _seharusnya_ sudah selesai dari kemarin kalau si maniak anpan itu tak sibuk bermain tennis, atau badminton, atau apala—

—tunggu dulu, itu apa?

Barulah ia tersadar akan adanya gumpalan gulali putih diatas _tatami_ —dilihat secara seksama itu bukan gumpalan gulali putih biasa.

Itu _orang yang tadi pagi_.

(Malangnya nasibmu, Gintoki. Hanya diingat sebagai _orang yang tadi pagi_.)

Hijikata hendak menjerit—namun supaya tidak melukai harga dirinya sebagai lelaki lebih dari _itu_ (kau tahu, soal pernikahannya dengan Kintoki, **terutama** karena Sougo gemar menyebarkan kabar miring ke bawahannya kalau dia adalah _calon istri_ dari _pemilik bisnis Yorozuya yang itu_ (?)) ia urungkan niatnya. Malah, ia mendekati tubuh—mayat?—itu, dan duduk disampingnya.

Ia memandang wajahnya—dibingkai surai keriting perak, wajah orang itu terasa familier, namun Hijikata tak mampu menempatkan dimana ia pernah melihat orang ini selain dipagi hari ini. Deru napasnya yang teratur membuainya ke saat dimana ia merasakan rasa nyaman dan tentram; saat ia bersama—ah, ia tak mengingatnya, semuanya terasa abu-abu saat ini—kemudian tangannya bergerak diluar keinginannya.

—dan mendarat di puncak kepala orang itu.

Sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, Hijikata segera menarik kembali tangannya. Ia hendak memanggil Yamazaki, namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya sebelum ia bisa berdiri. Matanya kembali menatap orang itu—terlelap dengan tentram, tanpa senyum konyol dan suara tawanya yang hang—yang jelek seperti yang tadi pagi—

Semuanya terasa familier bagi Hijikata, namun ia tak mengingatnya.

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengacak rambutnya. Dengan ketetapan hati, ia—sekali lagi—menyentuh helaian perak itu, dan perlahan-lahan mengelusnya.

Semuanya terasa _amat_ familier, tapi kenapa…?

Hijikata terus mengusap puncak kepala Gintoki, berusaha menggali ingatannya sendiri tentang dimana ia menyentuh benda seperti ini dulu, sesuatu yang sama persis seperti apa yang ia belai lembut sekarang. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Sementara di wajah pria bersurai perak itu tergores senyum tipis—entah apa yang ia impikan.

Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi menghentikan gerakannya tiba-tiba, saat melihat secarik kertas yang amat ia kenali berada dalam pelukan orang itu—surat yang sangat memalukan (dimana ia bisa sampai-sampai salah menuliskan nama calon pasangannya—ia sempat ingin membakarnya tapi tidak jadi). Sedikit kesal karena sampahnya diobrak-abrik oleh orang tak dikenal, ia segera memukul Gintoki—berkali-kali, hingga yang dipukuli mengaduh kesakitan dan merangkak menjauh.

"Kau—!" pria itu menatap Hijikata, yang memberikannya tatapan tajam super-sebal. "Aah, Oogushi _-kun_."

Hijikata mendelik. "Siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi _-kun_ brengsek?!"

"Energetik seperti biasa." balasnya.

"Kh—siapa kau, apa maumu?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Gintoki memandang si pengaju pertanyaan dengan mata ikan matinya yang berkilat kemerahan—membuat Hijikata menelan ludahnya; sedikit ketakutan, _sedikit_. Mau kemana harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki kalau hanya karena ditatap dengan orang ini nyali langsung ciut.

Tanpa aba-aba pria bersurai perak itu langsung menerjang Hijikata dan memakunya diatas _tatami_ dengan tangan yang diletakkan diatas kepalanya. Karena gerakan yang cepat, pria beriris sebiru es tak sempat bereaksi hingga akhirnya terjebak dan harus berada dalam posisi yang (baginya) memalukan.

"Tunggu—apa yang kau lakukan—" Hijikata meronta. Namun Gintoki, dengan tekad dari hatinya untuk membuat kekasih hati kembali mengingatnya, mampu menahannya. "Brengsek, kau—"

"Diam, Hijikata _-kun_ ; kumohon tenanglah."

Ah, persetan dengan harga diri, kalau sudah begini, teriak sajalah.

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak memanggil seseorang yang bisa membantunya—tapi Gintoki membungkamnya.

Wajahnya memucat saat bertemu pandang dengan iris kemerahan itu. "Kau—apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku, Hijikata _-kun_?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang jelas menggambarkan kesedihan. Sekali lagi ia meronta, namun gagal karena ternyata orang yang menahannya jauh lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

"Dengarkan aku—" ucapnya sambil berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka, namun berpotensi gagal karena Hijikata tak menghentikan pemberontakannya. Gintoki mendecih sebal, kekasihnya ini memang kepala batu, maka sulit rasanya untuk membujuknya mendengarkan. Jadi ia mengambil langkah drastis; ia melepaskan bekapannya dan mengecup bibirnya walau hanya untuk sepersekian detik.

Setelah itu, Hijikata memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. "Kau… dasar mesum—!"

Ah, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya mencium kekasihnya kan. Bukan milik orang lain. Teknisnya ia tidak mesum kan? Ia hanya… mengambil apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan, kan?

Sekali lagi ia mencium Hijikata—kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan karena ia tak berhenti melawan meski tahu usahanya akan sia-sia.

Sejenak ia memandang pria itu, wajahnya merah padam—dengan bola mata yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan mata milik Gintoki, keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Kau menyukainya?" Gintoki bertanya pada Hijikata setelah ia terdiam cukup lama untuk menikmati wajah kekasihnya yang emosinya bercampur antar kebingungan dan rasa malu—benar-benar hal yang jarang ia lihat, pertama kali ia melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini adalah saat ketika mereka pertama kali melakukan _itu,_ tentu saja— _ia sangat polos waktu itu_ , batin Gintoki (tidak) menyesal karena menodai kepolosan sang Wakil Komandan.

Karena pertanyaannya tak terjawab, ia kembali mencumbu kekasihnya yang hanya mampu menatapnya _shock_ tanpa kata. Gintoki menyeringai mendapati tak ada lagi perlawanan yang dilakukan atasnya; mungkin ia sudah mengerti situasi ini hanya memiliki satu jalan keluar—yaitu menurut. Ia kembali mundur. "Hijikata _-kun_ , aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan ini hingga kau mengingatku."

"Apa maksudm—" sebelum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya kembali terbungkam oleh lawannya yang masih menindihnya. Gintoki mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir Hijikata; meminta akses yang lebih dalam—namun ia tak memberikannya dengan mudah.

Hal itu yang membuat kepala pria bersurai perak berkedut kesal. Kedua tangannya menelusuri tubuh Hijikata—yang tentu saja ia ketahui seluk-beluknya—hal itu mendapatkan sedikit erangan. Dengan sigap ia segera menelusuri mulut kekasihnya, mengabsen tiap baris gigi yang sangat ia hafal. Merasakan sensasi aneh seperti itu—Hijikata melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Gintoki, mendorong kepala bersurai perak itu untuk memperdalam ciuman yang mereka bagi. Hal ini tentu saja dilakukan dengan senang hati oleh Gintoki.

Suara desahan yang tertahan membuatnya tersadar dari kesenangannya, ia melepaskan ciuman itu, menyisakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya sesaat. Keduanya bernapas dengan berat. Pria bermata ikan mati memandang yang dibawahnya dengan penuh selidik; iris biru itu berkaca menahan malu dan air mata. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hijikata menatapnya dengan geram—dan tidak percaya, walau sedetik kemudian tangannya yang bebas menutup wajahnya, dan ia terisak. "Kau—apa yang kau lakukan padaku…?"

Gintoki panik; ternyata kekasihnya tetap tak mengingat siapa dirinya, dan kini ia malah membuatnya menangis. "Eh, tunggu—kau tidak menyukainya—?"

Terjadi jeda agak lama. "… _aku menyukainya_ , sialan." gumamnya tak jelas.

Ia terdiam lagi, dan setelah memutar otaknya untuk mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang Hijikata katakan, Gintoki bertanya—; "Lalu… kenapa kau…."

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menangis dalam bisu. "—maafkan aku, Kintoki…."

Sekali lagi ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan lawan bicaranya.

 _(—hangat; sesuatu dalam orang ini mengingatkannya pada hal lain yang memudar dalam ingatan.)_

.

* * *

.

Fyuuh! Hari baru, semangat baru! Hijikata bangun dipagi hari dengan jenis semangat baru dimana ia akan sangat bersemangat untuk _menggali kuburnya sendiri dan tinggal disana sampai selama-lamanya._

Kenapa? Wah, kalau ditanya kenapa, coba lihat beberapa paragraf diatas.

 _Ia selingkuh_ , teknisnya. Ia mengkhianati perasaan kekasih merangkap calon suaminya sendiri dan malah menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bahkan namanya tak ia ketahui.

Merasa bersalah? Entah mengapa, ia tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah acap kali memikirkan kejadian kemarin—karena hanya disaat itulah ia merasakan kupu-kupu membuncah dan menari beterbangan dalam hatinya— _rasanya sama seperti Kintoki yang dahulu ia kenal._ Dan ia tak paham kenapa.

Hari ini ia tak bekerja. Alasannya— _kau harus meluangkan waktu dengan Kintoki, Toshi—tidak, tidak, jangan pedulikan Shinsengumi, kau bisa serahkan semuanya padaku!_ —kurang-lebih seperti itu. Kemudian ia didepak keluar dari markas Shinsengumi, dan tak diizinkan masuk lagi. Itulah yang menyebabkannya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah ditengah kota, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan.

Disaat melewati sebuah restoran cepat saji, ia melihat pria yang kemarin—berbincang dengan gadis bersurai hijau dan seekor anjing, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengenal Tama dari toko Snack Otose, tentu saja—dan pastinya anjing putih raksasa itu adalah Sadaharu—

—yang, keduanya, dilaporkan hilang beberapa minggu yang lalu.

….

Orang itu—apa orang itu barusan menoleh kesini?

Mata keduanya sempat bertemu pandang. Wajahnya langsung memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin, setelah itu ia melangkah menjauh—dalam hati berharap semoga orang itu tak mengejarnya.

Dan benar; orang itu tak mengejarnya.

* * *

"Tapi—tapi Tama! Tidakkah kau mendengarkan ceritaku—!" pria bersurai perak itu merengek—benar-benar merengek minta dilepaskan supaya ia bisa mengejar kekasihnya keluar restoran.

"Gintoki _-sama_ , saya mendengarkan cerita anda; tapi apa anda pikir, hanya ingatan Hijikata _-sama_ yang penting dari rentetan peristiwa ini?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau dengan cengkraman yang menguat tiap detiknya, supaya Gintoki berhenti melawan dan menuruti apa yang ia rencanakan. "Saat ini teman-teman berharga yang anda miliki tidak mengenal _Sakata Gintoki_ —maka akan lebih baik lagi kalau anda bisa menyadarkan mereka dari hipnotis yang dilakukan oleh Kintoki."

Mendengar itu pria bersurai perak segera menenangkan dirinya. ia bersandar dan menyantap parfait-nya—walau wajahnya masih gusar—lalu bergantian menatap Sadaharu dan Tama; "Kau benar, Tama—tapi… aku tidak punya ide."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Gintoki _-sama_ —saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

.

* * *

.

Ia melangkah agak cepat menuju _Yorozuya_. Bahkan ia sempat melihat Sougo dan gadis Cina—Kagura—bertengkar dibantaran sungai, padahal kala itu si pemuda masih mengenakan seragam dan seharusnya berpatroli bersama anggota Shinsengumi lainnya. Tapi ia tak menghampiri dan membentak pemuda itu—ia ingin menemui Kintoki dengan cepat.

Diperjalanan ia bertemu dengan Shinpachi, yang pamit hendak berbelanja, sambil menyampaikan bahwa sejak kemarin Kintoki khawatir menunggunya tiba di rumah.

Setibanya disana, ia melihat pria bersurai emas itu menuruni tangga, dan hatinya semakin gelisah karena ia sadar diri kalau ia tak pantas lagi menampakkan muka dihadapan tunangannya—bagaimana melakukan kontak mata nantinya kalau ia saja sudah tak bisa lagi membayangkan dirinya dan Kintoki bersama-sama seperti dulu?

Argh, ia ingin menyalahkan pria bersurai perak itu karena telah sukses membuat hatinya kalut, kacau. tak _karuan_ —rasanya sama seperti saat ia pertama kali menyadari perasaannya pada _orang yang tak ia ingat_ —Kintoki, mungkin, tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa tak merasakan kejanggalan akan hal itu, dan ia juga tak bisa memastikan kebenarannya.

Hijikata yang sedang asik dalam pikirannya sendiri dikagetkan dengan tubrukan; sebelum sempat ia meminta maaf karena melamun, orang yang menubruknya segera menyeretnya ke gang terdekat. Ia hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan cacian, namun sebelum melihat siapa yang menyeretnya, tangan orang itu membungkam mulutnya rapat.

"Hai, _Hijikata-kun_."

Kintoki—tidak, bukan lagi Kintoki yang ia kenal dengan kilatan mata birunya yang kini terlihat sangat sinis—orang ini, _Sakata Kintoki,_ kali ini ia tidak menggunakan nama kecil untuk Hijikata seperti hari-hari biasanya—sepertinya bukan pertanda baik; sepertinya ia tahu apa dilakukan Hijikata kemarin?

Ia hanya bisa menurut dengan mengeluarkan akting terbaiknya; kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya tadi malam aku menunggumu, kau tahu?" katanya santai seraya membebaskan mulut pria didepannya.

"Eh—sungguh, kemarin aku mengerjakan laporan seharian penuh sampai tertidur jadi—"

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Kintoki menggeram kesal. "Kau bohong."

Hijikata mendecih sebal. Orang ini memang sulit sekali dibohongi. Ia meraih kotak rokoknya. "Suka sukamu sajalah."

Sebelum sempat menemukannya, tangannya ditahan—dengan cengkraman yang kuat dan terasa meremukkan tulang pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan. "Dimana _dia_ menyentuhmu?"

Karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba itu tepat sasaran, tubuhnya membeku shock. _Bagaimana orang ini tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin?_ Rasa sakit yang tangannya rasakan ia lupakan; jantungnya berdegup kencang karena panik. "A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."

"Bohong; kau selalu berbohong, Hijikata-kun, nah," ia tertawa—bukan tawa hangat yang biasa ditawarkan untuk orang lain, melainkan lebih kepada tawa sinis dibarengi dengan senyum sadis yang senantiasa beriringan. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuju lehernya—dan mencekiknya. "—apa _ia_ menyentuhmu disini?"

Ia tak bisa bernapas, ingin ia menjerit namun tak bisa; berkali-kali ia menendang dan memukul, tetap saja orang ini tak meregangkan tangannya—malah bisa dikata kalau cengkramannya semakin menguat.

"Hei—hentik… argh, bodo—h."

"Tidak mau memberitahu?" ia meregangkan cekikannya, dan merangsek kesisi dalam yukata pria bersurai hitam itu. "Disini?" lalu ia membiarkan telapak tangannya menjelajahi dada kekasihnya yang keras kepala. Hijikata berusaha menahan tangan itu, namun perbedaan tenaganya yang cukup signifikan dengan orang ini membuatnya hanya mampu pasrah—dan ia mendesah halus.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Matanya yang semula terpejam terbuka lebar—kaget.

 _Kau menyukainya?_

Kejadian kemarin kemudian menjadi hidup lagi dalam ingatannya. Orang itu—

"Ah—ya, ya…." ia menunduk, wajahnya bersemu merah. Rasanya sangat memalukan diperlakukan seperti ini ditempat kumuh dan termaksud kedalam tempat umum—tapi Hijikata tak memikirkan tempat dimana ia berpijak; pikirannya kembali kepada kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, dengan orang bersurai perak keriting itu—

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang, Toushirou _-kun_." pria itu terkekeh sinis, merasakan saliva menetes mengenai lengan dan punggung tangannya, serta melihat air mata yang terkumpul di mata pria itu disertai wajahnya yang bersemu sangat merah— "Manis—ah, bukan, cantik—sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita Yoshiwara." Kintoki menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian berbisik, "…kau tahu, kalau kau bekerja disana, aku yakin kau akan semahal bos wanita Hyakka itu, ah mungkin bisa lebi—"

Hijikata menendangnya dengan sangat keras. Kintoki segera mengambil selangkah mundur. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia kembali menahan tubuh Hijikata dengan tubuhnya sendiri, mencegah niatan pria itu yang semula berniat kabur dari sana. "Pintar; sangat pintar, Toushirou _-kun_ —tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _sensei_. Dimana _dia_ menyentuhmu?" tanyanya—bisiknya sambil menggerayangi tubuh Hijikata.

Ia seharusnya berteriak.

Tapi yang keluar hanyalah desah dan lenguhan penuh nafsu.

"Disini?"

Ia mengeluarkan desahan nikmat—membuat Kintoki tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Pikirannya benar-benar tak pernah bisa melupakan hal yang kemarin._

"—Ki… Gintoki—kumohon, aku—"

Kintoki berhenti tersenyum saat Hijikata memanggil nama orang lain diantara desahnya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Hijikata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Ia bilang 'Gintoki'—kau tuli ya?"_

Seketika seseorang menghantam tubuh pria bersurai emas itu, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter hingga menabrak tumpukan sampah. Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi menghela napasnya yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, lalu melihat wajah yang ia kenal.

"Kau…."

"Yo, Oogushi _-kun_." sapanya tak ramah dengan kedutan kesal di pelipisnya.

"Geh." _siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi-kun, sialan_ , ingin ia tambahkan, namun tidak jadi karena pria ini baru saja menyelamatkannya dari amukan tunangan yang diselingkuhi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada pria itu; sedikit geli karena kedua orang itu mengenakan atribut dan pakaian yang sama persis. Ia memandang karung yang berada ditangan pria itu.

"Hm, semula aku ingin membawa orang itu—" sambil menunjuk pada tubuh Kintoki. "—untuk Tama; ia seharusnya bisa mengembalikan ingatan kalian semua kalau memiliki kepala robot sialan itu." jelasnya. "Tapi rasanya kini karung ini akan kugunakan untuk membuang mayat…."

"Eh?"

"Gin _-san_ iri tahu! Kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu ditempat yang harusnya hanya boleh diakses oleh Gin _-san_ seorang!" pria itu menangis keras, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria beriris biru es itu—pria itu hanya bisa menandangnya makin bingung, walau ia ingin memukulnya keras.

Kesedihan itu segera menghilang ketika Gintoki—nama pria itu—menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring tak sadar diatas sampah. Hijikata memandangnya dari kejauhan. Ia berjongkok, lalu berdiri, dan akhirnya menarik helaian rambut emas Kintoki.

"Kau—apa yang kau—"

Kemudian kepalanya putus.

Dan Hijikata menjerit histeris.

"TENANG! TENANG! INI ROBOT!" ia mengangkat kepala itu tinggi-tinggi, Hijikata menatapnya semakin horror. "Ah, sudahlah, susah menjelaskannya padamu—tenang saja, setelah semua ini selesai, kau akan mengingatku lagi, dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." pria itu memasukkan kepalanya kedalam karung, lalu beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hijikata.

Dan Hijikata mengejarnya—ia meraih pakaian nyetrik Gintoki, memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Apa maumu, _Hijikata Toushirou-san_?"

Namanya yang diucapkan secara lengkap membuatnya meringis sedikit. "Aku… emm… boleh ikut?"

Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum jenaka. "Ada apa? Kau takut?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya memukul punggung pria bermata ikan mati yang (baginya) menyebalkan itu. "Siapa yang takut, sialan. Aku hanya… ehm…."

— _ingin bersamamu lagi._

Pria itu mengamati ekspresi Hijikata lamat-lamat sebelum dengar keras berkata; "Aw, kau tidak ingin berpisah dari Gin _-san_ lagi? Tenang saja, setelah kau mengingatku, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang itu." ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Hijikata, yang memandangnya skeptis.

"Ayolah."

Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

— _hangat, membawanya kedalam nostalgia yang dipenuhi warna perak itu._

.

* * *

.

 _fin._

.

* * *

 **note2:** yeah, saya mau banget nulis sampe ingatan mereka balik kek di animenya cuma saya kurang sreg sama konsep itu (juga ga yakin) dan jadilah fic ini. maaf kalau endingnya gaje, kesannya terburu-buru. interval waktu pertama kali menulis dan melanjutkan itu sangat lama karena waktu itu saya sempet kena wb, males ngelanjutin, dan baru saya lanjutin lagi beberapa hari belakangan ini. sekali lagi maaf kalau kesannya terburu-buru, dan _maksain_.

 _untuk hiria-ka_. maaf ya hiri kalau tidak memuaskan hasratmu(?). u_u

thanks for reading!


End file.
